


Don't test my control

by Kindred



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bluntbad, Bottom Nick, But Nick really really wants Monroe, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Porn With Plot, Priest Monroe, slut Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Monroe is a priest in a small town in the middle of god knows where... called Grimm his Flock are strange and  his control is slipping thank's to the sexy thing called Nick.





	Don't test my control

When he was given his own Church, Monroe thought it would be plain sailing especially in the small town of Grimm. It was smack bang in the middle of now where with a population of 50 and the rising river circling around the small town; it would cut it off from the only main road out of there. However, when he arrived the church was small and looked like it was ready to fall down with the next gust of wind. Once inside he saw buckets on the floor half filled with water, he groaned and looked up at the cross behind the altar what “Did I do to deserve this hell hole?” He asked…Oh right…he reminded himself he had sex with one of the young priests.

Then there were the people of this town they were all strange, only a small handful came to the church on Sunday while the others refused to even step inside. Monroe wondered if they were scared that they would burn up if they did, many of them didn’t like outsiders and Monroe were the newest outsider in a long time. He tried to spend time with each one of his flock get to know them find out more about this town but all he learned was he needs a drink after speaking to them.

Then he met Nick he was a young pretty thing with dark hair and bright pale blue-ish grey eyes, which seem to light up when he enters a room, he was 10 years younger than Monroe and has turned his head away from the young man as he crept under his skin. The people of the town snub him because he is odd with the way he dresses and talks and they only want to talk to him if they want something from him. What that was Monroe hasn’t figured out yet but all he knows is he can’t think when he is around. Everything Nick has done has set of his instincts years of suppressing and this pretty thing in tight jeans is driving him crazy…he smells like mate…he mind tells him, it made dark lonely nights difficult. 

Then one day Nick had snuck up on Monroe when he finished his sermon and everyone has finished talking to him leaving the man alone now. “Father it seems we are alone.” He grinned, as he saw the man stiffen “I do like a man in a dog collar.” He chuckled as the older man turned around and looked wide eyes at Nick.  
“Nick what can I do to help?” He asked, he pulled at his collar and swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw the fire in Nick’s eyes and the lustful haze.  
“You have been ignoring me, Father.” He purred, as he walked around him like a predator looking him up and down and undressing him with his eyes. “I don’t like to be ignored.”  
“I’m sorry Nick if I haven’t given you the spiritual help you need.” He told him as he tried to tidy up  
“It’s not my spiritual needs that need seeing to…” He is now right up behind Monroe pressing himself against his back and pressing his hands over the Father’s chest “…and you know that. I know you watch me…” He lets out a deep breath over Monroe’s throat “I know when you are standing close to me you love to catch my scent, I know you want me.” He moved to face him and sits on the altar and spreads his legs a little, his shirt rising up over his hips and show a perfect patch of tan smooth skin…fuck…Monroe thinks.

Monroe mouth becomes dry as he watches Nick as he leans back and he tilts his head “I’m here for the taken.” Nick purred  
“You’re a demon Nick tempting me like this.” He growled at him as he stood in between his open legs. Nick let out a laugh as he moved his hands and let his fingers flick the button open and pulled the zip down to show him more patches of tan skin.  
“I am Demon Father, just a little-bored demon who needs a good master to take in hand.” He flung his head back stretching out his neck. He sighed as he looked at the long stretch of that alluring throat.  
“And a right drama queen,” Monroe mumbled, Nick lifted his head up and grinned.  
“And don’t forget it.” He winked, the brown haired priest sighed as he pressed his hands either side of Nick’s slim hips. Monroe’s control was weakening but then again Nick has been working on his control for months and what little he has left was about to break. Nick tilted his head and then did something that broke him, he slipped his hand into his jean and pulled out his already hard cock and started to stroke himself. “Please don’t let me have all the fun.” He moaned.  
“Fuck!” Monroe growled …SNAP… his control was gone.  
He grabbed Nick by the back of his neck and got him to sit up and growled at him his hand now fisting that mop of black hair. “You want to be fucked by me you will regret it.” Nick’s eyes seemed alive with that promises.  
“Promises?” Monroe growled and kissed him bruises his lips as he deepens the kiss claiming his mouth. Nick moaned let Priest manhandled him, pulling back the dark haired minx gasped for air as he looked up at the wild look on Monroe’s face.  
“You won’t leave my bed.”  
Nick was a flirt pure and simple and lusting after the Father of the town of Grimm wasn’t his smartest move he knew that, but what he didn’t know was that Father Eddy Monroe is a Blutbad and he really shouldn’t test the blutbad’s control. He becomes a Priest to get away from his family because they were monsters really with what they do to humans but Monroe wanted a fresh break. But the problem his instincts are telling him what he needs while the other part of him the Priest part is saying he must do his duty and doing his duty was fine until Nicky turned up.  
He pulled the Minx from the altar and then dragged him out to the back towards his living quarters. A small house that attached to the back of the church, Nick laughed as he was pulled into the small house and then pushed against the wall. Monroe attacked his mouth again and bit Nick’s bottom lip and tasted the blood that filled his mouth as Nick moaned arching his back from the wall. Moving his mouth down Nick’s throat and mouthed at the skin enjoying the scent of his little minx arousal spiked; pulling back Monroe looked at the flushed look on Nick’s face and his heavy breathing.  
Their clothes fell to the floor as they made their way to the bed room the dark haired beauty was laid out on the bed his arms above his head. Monroe climbed onto the bed and grabbed Nick by his ankle and pulled him towards him and opens his legs as Nick squeaked in shock as the Blutbad chuckled. He covered his hands in scented oil and warped his hand on his soon to be lover’s cock and started to stroke him slowly moving his hand up and down the hardening flesh, as his eyes watched the beautiful faces as Nick arched his back and let out a moan. Grinning he moved his free hand and slipped his fingers into the young man’s entrance and started to stretch him open.  
He didn’t realise how hungry for this until his instinct coming back to hit him, he wanted to mate with Nick and keep him locked up and keep fucking him breeding him. Nick was now writhing on the bed his hips rocking to the hand warped around his cock and the fingers inside of him. He decided he had enough waiting he had denied himself this pretty boy long enough, he covered his cock in the same scented oil and then skimmed his fingers down Nick’s thighs and then pushed himself into him. “M…Monroe!” the pretty boy gasped as he felt the man slide into him stretching him more than the fingers had done “Oh my god.” He moaned, as he moved his hands to grip the Father’s arms.  
He growled as he started to rock his hips fucking Nick with a deep powerful thrust that had moans spilling from his lips. His pace didn’t slow down if anything he speeds up and all Nick could do was hold on, as he felt his body burn he knew he will have bruises and he knew there will be cuts but what he didn’t know was he about to have a deep bite mark. Monroe pulled Nick up onto his lap and kept the same pace as he watched his minx face and saw his eyes were clouded over, blood trickled down his chin from the bite on his lip.  
The base of his cock started to swell and Monroe knew it’s now or never to make Nick his. He tightens his arms around him as he thrust his knot into his new mate. Nick eyes wide as he felt something catch his rim and he looked down at Monroe whose eyes are now blood eyes and Nick gasped at him “M…Monroe.” He whimpered as he felt the knot slip inside of him making him scream.  
“Shhh… isn’t this what you wanted my little demon to be owned, consider yourself owned.” He grinned as his face changed. Monroe kept fucking Nick even with seeing his face changed didn’t deflate the younger man’s cock as he moaned and whimpered feeling the knot swell. “Do you still want me, my temptress?”  
“Yes!” Nick cried out, and that is all the Blutbad need for him to say and with one last claim to Nick the father bite down on his throat.  
Nick screamed again as he came coating their stomachs as the Priest knot filled his mate. Nick blacked out in Monroe’s arms, pulling his fangs out of the younger man’s throat and licked the wounds as his mind returned back to his normal state and he groaned. All his hard work went down the pain as he laid Nick down and held him close waiting for his Knot to deflate. He looked down at Nick’s face as he felt his knot still pumping his cum into his mate, his eyes drifted down to his stomach and it made him tilt his head he could already see the slight curve of his belly where his cum is resting. “I hope this is everything you hope for.” He purred softly into Nick’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... because I am half tempted to do a dark Father Monroe, who keeps Nick locked up in his home and keeps knocking him up.


End file.
